Somos una mezcla Agridulce
by Cieru Raven
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si todos tus sueños, tus esperanzas de conocer lo bello del mundo, son arrebatas por un acuerdo que nunca en tu vida habías oído? El amor, la tristeza, los celos, la traición, el poder, serán los ingredientes de esta historia.


Este es el primer capitulo de una becha historia ;-; me quedó algo largo este cap, pero era para dejar varias cosas en claro:( jjaja:( Quizás se ve algo latero, pero se pondrá más "caliente", como vaya avanzando la historia :(( denle una oportunidad, ¿sí?

Ah, y debo dejar en claro, que los personajes, son de mi total imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

Eran las 8:45 de la tarde y estaba fuera de su casa, cuando de pronto recibió una llamada -¿Aló?, ¿diga?, ¡Oh, padre! ¿Qué sucede? … ajá, ajá, sí sí, no te preocupes, estaré allá en unos 30 minutos, adiós, te quiero. -dijo guardando su móvil. –Bien, debo apresurarme- Entró a su casa, caminó por la gran escalera y recorrió el gran pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto. –Uff, que debería colocarme… pero primero me daré un baño- siendo así, se apresuró en desvestir y entrar a tomar un baño. Salió renovada, había estado trabajando en un nuevo proyecto en la universidad y también había ido a dejar sus papeles al cuerpo de paz. Su sueño era viajar por todo el mundo, conocer los lugares más bellos por ella misma, pero lo que más quería era ayudar a quienes no contaban con todo lo necesario. Su padre, Robert, no estaba de acuerdo, él era un empresario muy reconocido de Francia. Exportaba una gran cantidad de materias primas a varios lugares del mundo, él deseaba que su hija se quedará con él, no entendía del todo porque tenía que irse si tenía todo en casa, pero no discutían por eso, solo eran caprichos de un padre que adora con todo su corazón al único tesoro que le quedaba, pues, su esposa había muerto, por cáncer pulmonar, había sido algo duro para él. Pero supo salir adelante con el apoyo de su hija, aunque ella tenía solo 6 años, lo había tomado de una forma bastante madura para su edad.

Su nombre es Abrielle Nightray, 22 años, está en su 4to año de Universidad, mide 1.70cms, un cuerpo deseado; buen busto, una cintura delicada, unas piernas largas y llamativas, piel tan blanca que se podría creer que con el mínimo toque se podría dejar alguna marca, su cabello fino y rojizo, ondulado hasta la cintura, unos increíbles ojos color turquesa y una voz que dejaría en calma a la persona más desesperada.

Tomó de su armario un vestido de un color cielo nocturno. El vestido era largo, contaba con una pequeña cola, tenía un corte desde el muslo izquierdo que permitía dar un toque de sensualidad*. Realmente se le veía muy bien. Recogió un mechón de cabello y lo peinó hacía atrás*, roció un poco perfume en su cuello y se colocó un poco de labial rojo, no era mucho de maquillarse, un color en los labios para resaltar era suficiente, tomó un pequeño bolso y se retiró de su cuarto. Cuando iba bajando recibió un llamado. –Padre, si, ya estoy lista, ya veo, bien, nos vemos- y cortó. –Que le vaya bien señorita- dijo la ama de llaves que le abrió la puerta -Gracias Margaret, cuídate- sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Cuando salió, Frank, el chofer la estaba esperando. –Que tal Frank- dijo subiéndose a la limosina. –Buenas noches señorita Abrielle- dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta.

Estaban llegando, se habría demorado unos 30 minutos en el trayecto, era algo alejado, se podían ver los extensos pastizales, los altos arboles, el sonidos de sus ramas moverse de un lado hacia el otro con el ritmo del viento. –Aaah, me encanta esta sensación- dijo mientras bajaba el vidrio de la ventana. –Así es señorita- comentó Frank. –El viento aquí es demasiado puro, el lugar está bastante alejado de la ciudad, así que el ambiente está limpio de todo el smog, contaminación lumínica y sonora, jus- _justo como a mi gusta_- interrumpió Abrielle. –Jajaja, me conoces bien Frank- Frank, era un hombre de 45 años, había cuidado de Abrielle desde que su madre había muerto, quedándose con ella cada vez que su padre salía del país por asuntos del trabajo. –Así es señorita- de pronto, la limosina para. –Bien, llegamos, su padre la esperara adentro- dijo abriéndole la puerta. –Gracias Frank, nos vemos-, -nos vemos señorita- dicho esto, la limosina partió y Abrielle, se dirigió hacía la mansión. –Wow, esto es muy grande, al igual que la nuestra- Era un gran jardín, se podía sentir el olor del césped fresco y la vista era hermosa esa noche, las luces de las ventanas parecían como si fuesen estrellas, sus muros estaban construidos de ladrillos rojos, al más estilo tradicional. Ya llegando a la mansión, pudo sentir las miradas de la gente sobre ella, estaba acostumbrada, desde pequeña su belleza se hizo notoria, aunque nunca alardeo de ella – ¡Abrielle!- escuchó y se volteó –¡Padre!- y le abrazó.

-Te ves muy bien hija- dijo apartándose y dándole una mirada –Tan bella como tu madre-

-Gracias, me alegra oír eso- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ven necesito que veas a alguien- colocando su brazo como gancho.

-Sí- sujetándose de él.

Llegaron donde había un gran número de personas, los cuales, eran todos varones, se podría decir que rodeaban los 40 hasta los 60 años.

-Que tal caballeros, déjenme presentarles a mi tesoro- dijo tomando a su hija de la mano, haciéndola dar un paso hacia adelante.

-Mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo y con una reverencia.

-Oh oh, es muy linda, tiene los ojos de Judie- dijo uno de ellos.

Abrielle llevó su mirada al hombre que había dicho aquello. – ¿Usted, conoció a mi madre?-

-¡Jaja! Así es ¡desde que éramos jóvenes! –Exclamó el señor-

-¿Eh?- mencionó.

-Vamos Zeriem, no confundas a mi hija- dijo su padre –Abrielle, el es Zeriem Arafat Salim, un gran viejo amigo mío y de tu madre- dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, ya veo. Mucho gusto señor Zeriem- Con una agradable sonrisa

-_Sí que se parece a ella… -_ pensó Zeriem, colocando una mirada algo melancólica.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Abrielle, había notado el cambio de su mirada.

-Si si, ¡No te preocupes!, si me permites, tomaré prestado un momento a tu padre, pequeña Abrielle-

-Jaja, claro, adelante- sonrió.

En ese momento, su padre y el señor Zeriem entraron a una habitación, dejando a Abrielle en medio del salón, había mucha gente, se podía ver que era una gran junta con mucha gente importante. Varia gente se le acercó, estableciendo conversaciones agradables, era una chica agradable y eso la gente lo podía captar. De repente, dirigió su mirada a un señor que se encontraba sentado en el balcón –disculpen, ¿por qué ese señor está tan apartado?, desde que llegué, me di cuenta que nadie se ha acercado- los hombres se miraron –pues… - mencionó uno -Es el embajador, River Le Pouf, viene cada vez que se hace una fiesta acá, pero nunca cuando se le invita a otros lugares, tampoco es un hombres de palabras, es difícil acercarse a él, no vale la pena- Abrielle quedó mirando al señor River un instante –Con su permiso señores- dijo levantándose -le iré hacer compañía- los hombres quedaron algo desorientados, mirándola como se dirigía hacia el balcón.

-Disculpe, ¿puedo hacerle compañía?

- ...

-¿Es un sí?- tomando asiento –las estrellas aquí son hermosas, es el lugar perfecto para admirar a aquellos _que se han ido- _mencionando de manera baja lo último.

El señor River miró de reojo a Abrielle -… ¿a quién has perdido?

-¿Eh?- dijo algo confusa –pues, a mi madre- dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo –mi padre me dijo que por cada persona que nos deja, dios la convierte en estrella, para que nos iluminé y cuidé nuestros sueños- dijo sonriendo. -¿y usted?, ¿a quién perdió?

-… ¿por qué crees eso?- la miró directamente.

-Me mencionaron que usted viene solo las fiestas que se realizan en esta mansión, si yo hubiese sabido de este lugar antes, vendría cada vez que pudiera para admirar este cielo, tranquiliza tanto y te hace sentir tan confortable- levantando sus brazos, como intentando tocar el cielo -se ven tan cerca… ¿qué recuerda de esa persona cuando las ve?

River dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo -…- cerró sus ojos –su perfume, su rostro, la manera en que caminaba hacía mi al darme un abrazo, le encantaban las fiestas y compartir con los demás, sentir su mano en mi rostro y que leyera sus poemas cuando preparaba el desayuno.

Abrielle sonrió imaginando aquella dama –Una persona llena de energía-

-Jaja, así es… abría las cortinas en la mañana dramáticamente "es un nuevo día, ¡nuevo día!" decía- sonriendo dirigió su mirada hacía su sortija.

-Jaja… puedo decir que es un hombre afortunado, ella debe estar diciendo "¡no me repares así!"- River rió –Señor River, si me permite decirle algo…- mirándolo. El asintió. –Estoy segura, que su mujer, no le gustaría verle así, aunque suene algo cliché.

-¿A qué te refieres?, perdí a mi esposa jovencita, el amor de mi vida, la gente me dice que no puedo estar deprimido todo el tiempo, ¡pero que saben ellos!- mirando con frustración el cielo.

Abrielle se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego dijo –Usted está en todo su derecho señor River, perder a alguien que amas debería estar prohibido, si esa persona llegó a su vida fue porque así lo quiso el destino, quiso que se conocieran, que compartieran, que se mostraran lo hermoso que era la vida y que habían muchas razones para disfrutarla, mi madre me enseñó eso. Yo la extrañé muchas veces, cuando necesitaba un consejo, cuando necesitaba de vez en cuando un abrazo cálido, la perdí cuando era muy pequeña, pero no podía dejar que eso me llevará a un mar de tristeza, ella no hubiese querido que me hubiera quedado estancada, a ella le hubiese gustado que siguiera descubriendo lo bello que es el mundo. Su querida esposa jamás lo va a abandonar señor River, ella estará junto a usted en todo momento, en cada decisión que tome, por más simple que sea, sentirá el apoyo de ella en su pecho. Además, una persona no desaparece hasta que la última persona que la conoció también parta de este mundo, yo pude saber de su adorada esposa como usted también supo de mi madre, podemos decir que ahora ellas serán eternas por un largo tiempo más, así que señor River, viva cada momento, recuerde los "es un nuevo día, es un nuevo día", abra sus cortinas dramáticamente y sonríale al cielo, que ella lo estará viendo- regalándole una sonrisa.

Pudo sentir una sensación cálida por sus mejillas. Las palabras de esa chica eran juntos las que miles de persona no pudieron decirle, eran las palabras que quería escuchar, quería saber que no estaría mal si un día quería reír, que no estaría traicionando el luto de su esposa. Ahora sabía que si era lo correcto. –Jaja, has sido de gran ayuda señorita- extendiendo su mano - River Le Pouf, es un gran placer conocerla a usted y a su madre-

-Abrielle Nightray- tomando su mano –es un gran placer conocerlo señor River, a usted y a su esposa-

-Emily-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Su nombre-

-Oh, ya veo- sonrió –el de mi madre era Judie-

-Lindo nombre… deberías ir adentro, todos están mirando hacia acá, ¿tan "misterioso" soy?- dijo soltando aquello como una broma.

Abrielle miró hacia atrás, y era cierto. Todos estaban mirándolos, incluso su padre con el señor Zeriem. Volteó para dirigirse al señor River –Bueno señor River, me despido, espero volver a conversar con usted-

-También yo-

Abrielle se paró y fue hasta su padre.

-Volví- dijo de manera risueña.

-¿Cómo pudiste conversar con él?, a mi por suerte me dirigía algunas palabras jaja- Dijo el señor Zeriem.

-¿Enserio?- mirando hacía el- Digamos que hay que aprender a "ver" a las personas-

-No me sorprende- dijo su padre –siempre has sido buena en es- S_eñorita Abrielle._

La mencionada se dio vuelta – ¡Señor River!, dígame-

-Lamento interrumpir, pero vengo a despedirme, ya es tarde, fue un gusto-

-El gusto fue mío- sonrío.

-Con su permiso, Señor Zeriem, caballeros, adiós- hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-Wow, nos habló- comentó un sujeto.

-Abrielle- dijo su padre –Necesito que nos acompañes adentro, por favor-

-Sí, claro-

Los tres se dirigieron al despacho y tomaron asiento.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Abrielle.

-Hija… deberás casarte- mencionó su padre de forma seria.

-…- ¿_escuché bien?, espera... ¿Qué? –_ ¿Cómo dices?-

-Debes casarte- volvió a repetir.

-Padre, esto… ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿con quién debo casarme?, ¿qué me perdí? Y-yo no entien-

-Con mi hijo- intervino Zeriem.

-¿D-disculpe?- le miró confusa.

-Con mi hijo, Zyon.

-Esperen, no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿quién es Zyon?, ¿por qué me hablan de casarme?, de verdad, ¿qué debería saber?, porque al parecer ustedes lo tienen claro… ¡Padre! ¡Di algo!

-El hijo de Zeriem, Zyon, es tu prometido- le contestó su padre.

-Y te convertirás en la princesa de nuestra país- dijo terminando Zeriem.

-¿P-país?, ¿de qué están hablando?, Padre, ¡explícame como se debe!

Así estuvieron discutiendo y aclarando las dudas de Abrielle. No daba más, esa última hora había sido agotadora. Quería desaparecer, no quería pensar en ello. Sus sueños, sus ganas de salir a conocer, ayudar a los demás no se iban a realizar, ni siquiera había terminado la Universidad, todo fue muy rápido, quería despertar, estaba segura que todo aquello era un sueño, un mal sueño. Casarse no era lo malo, ella quería casarse, pero con alguien que amara, que le conociera, no con un completo desconocido, no con un príncipe, no irse a otro país. Irse tan lejos, irse lejos de todos, irse a... Arabia Saudí.

Abrielle iba muerta en la limosina, pensando una y otra vez en la conversación que tuvo con su padre y el señor Zeriem.

"_Conocí a Zeriem en un viaje de negocios cuando tenía 25 años, había acompañado a tu abuelo para Arabia, al igual que tú me gustaba viajar harto. En una de esas visitas, me crucé con Zeriem, no sabía en ese instante que él era un príncipe. Formamos una buena amistad esos 2 años, ahí ya estaba informado que él era el príncipe y que pronto se transformaría en Rey, pues la coronación se llevaba a los 23 años. Zeriem estaba comprometido con una chica, a la cual valoraba mucho, pero no la amaba, esa chica, era Judie, tu madre. Para que sepas, se sigue una regla, el heredero al trono debe casarse con la hija menor de la familia elegida, en este caso la familia de tu madre, los Trancy. Zeriem se casaba con Judie, juntos, ellos tenían un hijo, el cual debía casarse con la hija del mejor amigo de Rey y así sucesivamente. Pero un día, en una de las visitas que hacía al castillo, la vi, a ella, su cabello rojizo, al igual que el tuyo, tan bella, debo decirlo, fue amor a primera vista y eso Zeriem, lo notó. Quise olvidarme de ella, pero fue imposible, hablamos cada vez que podíamos, dábamos paseos en los campos, todo era perfecto con ella, pero no podía seguir con eso, ella se iba a casar con Zeriem, mi mejor amigo. Pero el me informó que respetaba nuestro amor con Judie, que él nos entendía, entendía nuestro amor prohibido, ya que él, estaba enamorado de la hermana mayor de Judie. Fue un momento de felicidad, pero no duró mucho, pensábamos que él se podía comprometer con Karim, su hermana, pero ella tenía 24 años, y la reina no podía sobrepasar la edad del rey. Fueron días bastante tristes. Pero un día llegó Zeriem, diciendo que habría logrado convencer a los ancianos, que tan solo era un año de diferencia y que ella pertenecía a la familia elegida por ellos mismos, no se perdía nada. Celebramos, ellos dos se casaron y se convirtieron en reyes. Ahora, su hijo, Zyon, está a un mes de cumplir los 23 años y su prometida, eres tú, la hija del mejor amigo del Rey. –Pero… si yo soy hija de la hermana de la Reina… ¿No eso me convierte en su prima?, ¡sería imposible!-, De hecho no, descubrimos al tiempo que Judie, era hija adoptada por los Trancy, la madre de Judie no podía tener más hijo, así que decidió adoptar una niña, la cual fue Judie y tiempo después se les dijo que sería la prometida del príncipe. –Hey, pero… señor Zeriem, ¿no pudo haber dicho que otra persona era su mejor amigo? - Eso dije, pero para mala suerte todos ellos tenían puros varones, ahí fue cuando Karim me dijo que solo quedaba llamar a tu padre y pues, me puse al contacto._

…_.._

_Deberás estar lista para mañana." _

-Deberás estar lista para mañana- fue lo que mencionó y cayó dormida en la limosina.

**Al día siguiente**.

Se escuchaban los cantos de las aves, ya era de mañana y desde la cama, un cuerpo se levanta y abre las cortinas dramáticamente, abre las ventanas y dice "Es un nuevo día, ¡un nuevo día! Mi querida Emily" dirigiendo su mirada hacía el resplandeciente cielo.

_Mientras tanto…_

-Karim, ya vamos para allá, mantén todo listo-

-Vamos hija cambia esa cara-

-Lo siento padre, por ahora no puedo- dijo mientras miraba por su ventana la vista de aquellas nubes sobrevoladas por el avión –Arabía Saudí eh…

_CONTINUARÁ. _

* * *

**N/A:  
**El vestido sería algo así: "d3piw3jndo3cpw-cloudfront-net/upimg/l/01/64/e93f216e24af18d12b8ada540b190164-jpg" Al principio colocan "http(dospuntos)(doble eslach)" y reemplezan los guiones con puntos :c

Su peinado así: "15-com-mx/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/peinadoondas15aos-png" Aquí hacen lo mismo ):

Díganme que les pareció ):  
Espero que les haya llamado la atención y chicas, sus Reviews me harían feliz (ﾉ´▽｀)ﾉ

Hasta la próxima. (・ω・)ノシ


End file.
